


Whenever You Need Somebody

by mouseinthemidnight



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Songfics [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouseinthemidnight/pseuds/mouseinthemidnight
Summary: You're the only girl who seems able to resist Ryuji's charm. The welcome challenge has begun to fade and now he wonders if you'll ever understand the weight of his feelings for you.





	Whenever You Need Somebody

_I’ve been stood up, messed around_

__And taken for a fool_ _

__But next time ‘round_ _

__I’m gonna change the rules_ _

__

Ryuji stared down in pure disbelief at the empty hearts where his life points had once been. You sat across from him on the other side of the arena, tossing a few dice up and down in your hand. You had beaten him at Dungeon Dice Monsters, his own game. He was too aghast to care about the crowd looking on and murmuring from both the audience seats and behind the television screen.

__

__And I don’t care about the things that people say_ _

__It’s you I think about, each and everyday_ _

__

“Well, good game, Otogi.” You made your way over to his side of the arena and extended him a hand. There was no playful grin or triumphant smirk on your face. You gave him the same straight face you always did.

 

Ryuji transferred his stare from the game board to your hand. Suddenly, his sinking heart leapt up and began to pound furiously. He found a bizarre heat rising to his cheeks as he slowly reached for your hand and gripped it, as gently as he could for fear of hurting you. You only squeezed his hand fiercely and shook it so firmly he almost stumbled. You gave a goofy salute to him, spun on your heel and swaggered away, completely ignorant of his eyes following you as you left.

__

__It’s much too late for you to change your ways_ _

__I can’t keep holding on, expecting you to stay_ _

__

His thoughts were on you long after the arena lights faded and the audience went trudging home disappointedly. He had invited you to watch him play Dungeon Dice Monsters against another opponent, but somehow you had decided you were going to be his opponent instead. Truthfully, his intention had been to show off to you and win the game to impress you. But you weren’t like all the other girls at Domino High, or anywhere to be honest. You didn’t swoon and gush over him. In fact, you didn’t seem to be the least bit interested in him.

 

__When you’re all alone and if you’re feeling down_ _

__Call me, I’ll be around…_ _

__

It confused him to no end and only made him fall harder for you. You were clever and full of spirit. Every flirt and suggestion he tried on you only backfired on him, as you seemed immune and would give a witty response that rendered Duke speechless and blushing. He knew he probably should give up on you. You clearly weren’t going to be won over. You were in fact defiant of his attempts to prove himself to you. But Duke didn’t think he could give up on you if he tried.

__

__Whenever you need somebody_ _

__I’ll bring my love to you_ _

__You don’t have to say you love me_ _

__I just want to be with you_ _

__

As he leaned against his locker, he watched your usual swagger about the hall with your small circle of girl friends. Something about you enchanted him in a way that no other lady had ever been able to do to him. He’d seen his fair share of women, to say the least. The majority of them were definitely attracted to him, but only a handful he had been attracted to himself. But you… you were different. You were captivating. The way you moved… the way you spoke… everything about you. He had to have you.

__

__Lost inside your love is where I want to be_ _

__I’m just asking you to spend some time with me_ _

__

“Heeeyyy, ladies.” Duke strolled over to your small group, his hands the pockets of his school uniform casually. He kept his eyes half-lidded and a charming smirk on his face. “Mind if I cut in?”

 

Your girl friends couldn’t resist a small giggle at his words. You, on the other hand, were not amused or placated by his charming ways and only stared evenly back at him. “What’s up, Otogi?”

 

“Oh, nothin’. I couldn’t help but notice you girls over here having fun. I wanted to join in.” He winked at one of your friends, and she covered her red-faced smile with the textbook in her hands. Turning to you, he stood as straight and confidently as he could, puffing out his chest slightly. It was a greater effort. The way your eyes met his expressionlessly… it made his heart began to race like the other day at the match. “Speaking of fun, (Y/N)… that, uh, that match the other day was incredible. I’d like to spend more time with you. Are you free with this weekend?” He opened his mouth to continue further with an idea of the plans you two could take, but you interrupted him mercilessly.

 

__Time and time you say you want to be free_ _

__And you can have some fun, that’s okay with me_ _

__

“No. I have studying to do.” You answered simply, turned to your locker, took out some textbooks, and headed for your next class. The bell rang, and the rest of the students in the hallway began to conglomerate hurriedly towards their own respective classes, impeding Duke from chasing after you.

__

__You will never know just how good I feel_ _

__The joy inside of me makes me feel so real_ _

__

Well, that was it, then. Duke had tried all he could have tried. You were being absolutely infuriating. He growled softly to himself and threw up his hands, frustratedly storming away to his own class. You were impossible! He had asked nicely, hadn’t he? He didn’t come on to you or anything! It wasn’t as if he’d pinned you against the wall and forced you to go out with him… He huffed. That was the last time he was going to give you a chance, because you just didn’t get it.

 

You didn’t get the way you made him feel. The way you made his heart pound and race, the way you made him question himself, the way you made him lose all confidence and knowledge of language… just… how the mere sight of you made him happy in every way. No matter how many times you beat him at his own game or snubbed him in the hallway in front of everyone…

 

__When you’re all alone and if you’re feeling down_ _

__Call me, I’ll be around…_ _

__

One day… one day you’d understand. He couldn’t bring himself to let go of that hope. He’d never tell anyone else that, but he held on to hope. One day he would be able to show you just how much you meant to him. One day he would find the words.

__

__Whenever you need somebody_ _

__I’ll bring my love to you_ _

__You don’t have to say you love me_ _

__I just want to be with you_ _

__

It had gotten to the point where Duke no longer cared if you loved him back. All he could ever think of was you, and all he ever wanted was to be with you.

__

__I’ll bring my love to you…_ _

__I just want to be with you…_ _

__

As school let out, Duke was walking outside to head home to his game store. The last person he wanted to see right now was you, as confused about his emotions as he was at the moment. Unfortunately, he saw you, and in the last possible way he wanted to. Another student had you low-key cornered. He was doing everything short of putting his hands on you, obviously trying to flirt with you. As usual, you were averse to the idea, and were doing the best you could to escape this conversation.

__

__It’s much too late for you to change your ways_ _

__I can’t keep holding on, expecting you to stay_ _

__

Duke’s wounds from being rejected were still fresh. He had no reason to inflict more upon himself by going over there and intervening. You would probably just tell him you could have gotten out of it on your own and didn’t need his help. But seeing that guy making moves on you made his blood boil in a different way. Before he knew it, his feet were carrying him over to you and the student.

 

“Hey. How about you leave the lady alone?” Duke stared the guy down. The guy opened his mouth to retaliate that he wouldn’t be ordered around, but before he could get a word in edgewise, Duke had fished out a die from his pocket and flicked the cube at the guy, hitting him square between the eyes. The guy stumbled away, unsure what had just hit him.

 

__When you’re all alone and if you’re feeling down_ _

__Call me, I’ll be around…_ _

__

Duke turned to you. “Look, (Y/N). I know what you’re going to say.” He lifted the pitch in his voice to mimick yours. “’I don’t need your help, Otogi! I could have gotten out of that myself. Who do you think you are, some knight in shining armour? How dare you. I’m st—‘”

 

He was cut abruptly off by lips pressing to his. You held the kiss for a moment and then lowered yourself from your stance on tiptoes, looking to the side abashedly.

 

“Thanks… Ryuji.” You muttered. “Thanks for the save.”

 

Duke stood there, face on fire and an unexpected smile on his face.

__

__Whenever you need somebody_ _

__I’ll bring my love to you_ _

__You don’t have to say you love me_ _

__I just want to be with you_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Song is by Rick Astley.


End file.
